Of Teachers, Freaks, and Love
by ScaredToDeathYaoi
Summary: A group of best friends makes the decision to move to a new town together in order to escape a dark past, but the court system demands that they still go to school! AkaHigh is the closest and cheepest Highschool, so there they go! Rating may change! R&R!


**AN:** I more than likely made a lot of mistakes in this, and I'll be honest and say it's because I didn't bother to check it over. I suck at spelling and always have. This was totaly spur of the moment and I'm not sure if I should continue it or not. I've made Kakuzu and Hidan brothers. This chapter is more of a prolouge than anything. "White Zetsu, **Black Zetsu" **Please review and let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_ nor do I make any money off of this. I do own all Oc's that will be present in this story, and I sincerly apologize if there are any already used names. I'm not very creative with things like that. This dsiclaimer aplies to the whole story because I hate repeating myself. There is swearing in this story, and there will more than likely be sexual themes in future chapters.

* * *

All the students were gathered in the auditorium of AkaHigh, awaiting the morning announcements. The large room was filled with both whispers and shouts as the teachers made their way onto the stage. A man with orange hair and multiple piercings was the first to step forward, raising his voice just enough so that the students would hear him and calm down. "Good morning students, new and returning." The auditorium went silent so as not to upset the principle on the first day. Well, almost silent. There was a group of about seven or eight girls near the back that continued to talk as though the man on stage hadn't said a word. "But seriously! You need to hear this song!" An energetic girl was bouncing in her seat and looking at her friends excitedly. Her friends weren't quite so loud, and so even though it was clear that they were talking you couldn't make out the words. A loud shout of 'Come on!' rang out and the man on stage seemed to snap. "QUIET!" All went silent as the girls finally turned toward the stage. They looked at the man in annoyance and waited for him to continue.

"Now that I have your attention, I would like to introduce myself for those of you that are new." The man took a calming breath so he wouldn't end up screaming and breaking things. He really hated it when people didn't pay attention. "My name is Pein. You may address me as Leader or Leader-sama. I will also be teaching your History classes. Here at AkaHigh we have a very strict dress code. You may not wear skirts, dresses or shorts that are higher than your knees. You may not wear shirts that show your shoulders, sides, stomach, back, or chest. You may not wear your pants low enough to show your underwear. You may not have any visible piercings or tattoos, if this is an issue please see me directly after school today. Because this is the first day of the school year the dress code will not be enforced. Tomorrow I will except no excuses:" He looked directly at the group of talking girls as he said this. "No running in the hallways. Being late to class three times in a row will be rewarded with after school detention." Pein paused long enough to let the students digest the new information, and then waved the other people on stage forward. "The rest of the teachers will now be introducing themselves."

As Pein stepped back he was replaced in spot by a slightly shorter women with dark blue hair held up on one side by a white flower. "Good morning students." She was greeted with mumbled good mornings from the new students and enthusiastic shout by returning ones."You may call me . I will be your nurse and guidence counsler this year. Please feel free to come and talk with me about any problems you may be having. Our conversations will not leave my office. Thank you. " Konan stepped back and a tall man dressed in black with short hair and an eye patch over his left eye stepped up. For a moment he was silent, as though unsure of what to say, but that passed quickly and he began to speak in a surprisingly childish sounding voice. "Good morning! Tobi's name is Tobi Uchiha, but you can call Tobi, Tobi! This year is going to be so much fun! Tobi teaches Drama and Gym! Tobi really looks forward to getting to know you all!" With that he skipped back and another teacher stepped up to address the students, who hadn't gotten a chance to react to Tobi's little speach. The next teacher was slightly shorter than Tobi and had bright blond hair held up in high ponytail with a fringe covering his left eye. "Hello, un. My name is Deidara Iwa. You may call me Mr. Iwa, un. Sorry for whatever brain damage the idiot gave you, un. I have a petition to get him fired if you'd like to sign it, un." Most of the new students didn't know how to react to that, but the returning students all laughed and clapped. "I'll be teaching Art I and II this year, un."

Deidara was replaced with a redheaded man dressed in what appeared to be desert fairing clothes. "My name is Sasori Akasuna, you may call me Mr. Akasuna. I'll be teaching Woodshop and Art III." It was obvious that Sasori liked to be short, sweet and to the point. The next teacher was tall. Very tall. And blue. He looked like a shark. "Good morning students. My name is Kisame Hoshigaki, just call me Kisame. I'll be teaching Science I and Gym." He swiftly turned and left, making it seem as though he didn't like being on stage. A man with black hair tied in a low tail stepped up next. "My name is Itachi Uchiha. You may call me Mr. Uchiha. I will be teaching English I and II." He seemed like someone who didn't like people very much. The next teacher had a lot of students squirm in their seats. His skin was duo colored white and black, and his hair was as green as the grass. "Good morning students. Our name is Zetsu, **you may call us Mr. Zetsu. **We will be teaching Science II and III **along with English III, as long as you don't cause trouble we won't eat you.** Please ignore him, and thank you." Zetsu walked off the stage like it was normal for a teacher to behave like that. It probably was for him. The next man was loud and had silver hair. "Alright you little fuckers! My name is Hidan Hoku, call me Hidan. I'll be teaching you retards Algebra I through III!" And with that he was replaced by a tall masked man with green eyes. "My name is Kakuzu Hoku, call me Mr. Hoku. I'll be teaching along with Hidan in the Algebra classes. I'll also be teaching all Consumers Education classes." After the teachers were done with the introduction Pein dismissed the students to their classes. The group of eight girls were the last to leave, and Konan made a mental note to speak with each of them personally.


End file.
